Fiction
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Cinta Sejati tidak akan pernah mengingkari hati. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo


**...**

 **Fiction**

 **ChanBaek**

 **...**

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika merasakan jemari yang membelai pipinya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati istri cantiknya yang duduk disamping tubuhnya.

"Baek..." ucapnya dengan suara yang serak, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hei tuan pemalas. Ini sudah siang," lelaki mungil itu membalas senyuman sang suami. Tubuhnya membungkuk demi memberikan ciuman hangat pada kening Chanyeol. "Bangunlah, dan segera mandi."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. Lelaki tinggi itu bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan memberikan ciuman pada bibir si mungil. Setelahnya, ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah mandi. Mengambil handuknya dan masuk kedalam sana, berniat membersihkan diri.

"Aku tunggu diruang makan ya, Chan."

"Iya sayang!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum senang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pagi yang sangat indah.

...

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terlihat ringan ketika lelaki tinggi itu mendekat kearah ruang makan. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati tubuh mungil sang istri yang tengah berkutat dengan makanan-makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun kemudian mungil istrinya dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak sang istri. Matanya menatap terkejut pada makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Wow, kau memasak banyak sekali sayang."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap wajah tampan sang suami. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi sang suami. "Tentu. Hari ini ulang tahunku, Chan. Kau tidak lupa _'kan_?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak – terlihat sedang berpikir. Setelahnya lelaki itu menepuk keningnya ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Astaga! Aku kebanyakan tidur sampai lupa! Maafkan aku sayang, dan selamat ulang tahun!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Bibirnya mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Terdengar kekehan dari lelaki yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Hangat. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku, aku sudah bahagia."

Sang suami tersenyum lebar. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Selamanya," setelah itu, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya – menyatukan dua belah bibir mereka. Menyesapnya pelan dan memberikan lumatan kecil disana. Membasahi bibir kering sang istri dengan lidahnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi sang istri dengan sayang.

Pagutan keduanya terlebas, kini kening mereka yang menyatu. Mata keduanya tidak terpejam melainkan saling menatap kedalam mata pasangannya masing-masing. Bibir mereka tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia.

"Ayo kita makan, Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelahnya ia menuntun sang istri agar duduk tenang diatas bangku meja makan. Ia dengan telaten dan memaksa – karena baekhyun sempat menolak, menyendokkan makanan untuk lelaki mungil tersebut.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu. Ini karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya. Jika makan harus menikmatinya, tidak dianjurkan untuk berbicara di depan makanan.

Selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka, Baekhyun bangkit dan membersihkan meja makan dari piring-piring kotor. Membawanya ketempat cuci piring, dan kembali keruang makan dengan sau kue ulang tahun.

Chanyeol menatap senang kearah sang istri yang tengah membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Sedangkan Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol kemudian ia duduk disamping sang suami.

"Kau membeli kue ulang tahun sendiri, Baek. Seharusnya kita membelinya bersama!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan," Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dan korek api. "Kau mau membantuku menyalakan lilin ini?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Lelaki itu mengambil lilin yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Membuka bungkusan lilin tersebut kemudian menancapkan dua belas batang kecil lilin warna-warni itu pada kue. Ia mengambil korek kemudian membakar lilin tersebut.

"Ayo kita bernyanyi, Baek!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi, Baekhyun menghentikan dirinya dengan memegang kedua tangannya. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu bernyanyi, Chan. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun meniup semua lilin yang menyala.

Walaupun masih dilandasi dengan kebingungan, Chanyeol tetap menatap wajah cantik sang istri. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana bibir tipis itu meniup lilin dan mata sipitnya yang terpejam. Benar-benar cantik. Dan Chanyeol kembali jatuh pada lelaki mungil ini untuk yang kesekian kali. Melihat wajah Baekhyun, mendengar suaranya, melihat tingkahnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin mencintai lelaki ini.

Dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menggantikan lelaki ini di hatinya.

"Sayang, kau terlihat pucat," Chanyeol menyentuh pipi sang istri. Membelainya pelan dan hati-hati, seakan pipi putih pucat tersebut adalah sebuah barang antik yang harus dijaga. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Lelaki mungil itu berpindah, duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Memeluk leher sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya disana, seperti seekor kucing.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang istri. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium kepala sang istri dengan sayang. "Manja sekali hm..."

Tidak menanggapi perkataan sang suami, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka. Lelaki mungil itu menumpukan dagunya pada pundak lebar Chanyeol. "Sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi, Chan."

Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapari satu pesan masuk diponselnya. Entah sejak kapan benda tersebut berada disana, Chanyeol lupa dan tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Sehun.

' _Hari ini ulang tahun Baekhyun, kau tidak datang ke makamnya?"_

Ponsel yang di pegangnya seketika terjatuh kelantai. Seketika ingatan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu menghampirinya. Mulai dari sosok mungil Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam peti mati, kemudian peti mati itu terkubur dan hari-harinya setelah itu yang ia hadapi dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sendiri. Hanya sendirian diapartement mewahnya. Dan hanya menangis yang dapat ia lakukan.

Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu masih berada diatas pangkuannya, namun kini ia tengah menatap dirinya. "B-baek..."

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Baekhyun berada didepan bibirnya.

"Aku selalu ada dihatimu, Chan. Disini," lelaki mungil itu menunjuk kearah dada Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol kembali menangis. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, lelaki tinggi itu membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Menyatukan bibir mereka.

Hingga ketika Chanyeol merasakan ruang kosong didirinya dan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyunnya telah pergi. Tanpa ia tau apakah lelaki itu akan kembali atau tidak.

...

...

Esok paginya, Chanyeol kembali terbangun ketika merasakan belaian pada pipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan kembali mendapati sosok mungil sang istri.

Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Maka dari itu, dirinya langsung terbangun dan mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun. Berharap agar lelaki mungil yang menjadi istrinya itu tidak akan pergi.

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan pergi lagi sayang."

Lelaki tinggi itu sesegukan didalam dekapannya. Tangan mungil Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Kepala lelaki yang lebih tinggi menggeleng kuat. Chanyeol tidak mau lagi ditinggal oleh Baekhyun. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpa dirimu," Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Tangannya memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap dalam lelaki mungil itu – menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang basah dengan air mata. "Kau itu hidupku, Baek. Oksigenku. Bagimana bisa aku hidup jika tidak ada oksigen yang dapat aku hirup."

Baekhyun menatap sendu suaminya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan setelahnya mengangguk. "Kita akan terus bersama, Chan..."

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang istri, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Mata bulatnya terpejam kala wajah Baekhyun yang mendekat. Lelaki mungil itu menempelkan bibir mereka. Menyesapnya pelan dengan lumatan-lumatan halus.

Didalam ciuman tersebut, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Dirinya seperti melayang. Ia melepaskan pagutan mereka, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit sang istri. Dia senang, Baekhyun tidak pergi seperti ciuman terakhir mereka kemarin.

"Lihatlah..."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika melihat tubuhnya yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Tertidur sangat damai.

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga membalas senyumannya. Ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil sang istri kedalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya sangat erat dan mencium kepalanya berulang kali.

"Kita akan selalu bersama Baek. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan..."

...

oOo

...

 _Kekuatan cinta sejati sangat kuat dan besar_

 _Sekuat apapun hal yang memisahkan mereka_

 _Cinta itu semakin kuat_

 _Sebesar apapun hal yang memidahkan mereka_

 _Cinta itu semakin besar_

 _Bagi sebuah Cinta Sejati_

 _Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya_

 _Perpisahan dapat menjadi hal yang baru_

 _Dan dengan Cinta Sejati_

 _Perpisahan dapat digantikan dengan Pertemuan yang spesial_

 _Karena Cinta Sejati tidak akan pernah mengingkari hati_

 _Cinta Sejati yang akan membuat senyuman paling tulus_

 _Hanya kekuatan Cinta Sejati yang akan mempersatukan_

 _Mereka dalam suka maupun duka_

 _._

oOo

.

 _A/N: tolong jangan marah sama Seulla karena bawa ff ini di ultah Baekhyun :v jangan lupa review yaa_


End file.
